


[Podfic] Fifty Percent

by EvilDime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hulk (Marvel) Feels, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, the Avengers mourn their losses.





	[Podfic] Fifty Percent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifty Percent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931233) by [EvilDime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime). 



I love podfics, so I'm giving this a try. Please let me know what I need to change before I attempt a longer podfic. Are the sibilants too hissy? Is the text loud and clear enough? Anything else that needs improving? Let me know!

 

mp3: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?frufu42stq2f8)

Streaming: 


End file.
